dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenhoard
"This is what i'm talking about! The first time i reigned, they sent the queen and her best men. I get the fucking b-squad! I get the loser patrol! Give me a break!" - Goldenhoard after becoming Kalvaxus Goldenhoard is the Vice Principal at the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. He is a strict disciplinarian and carries a cricket bat called 'Ole Hawthorne,' "cleaver of heinies." His gruff exterior notwithstanding, he has on several occasions gone out of his way to treat his students with kindness and compassion. After the disaster in Episode 2, The Bad Kids turn to Goldenhoard for assistance and he helps them sort out what to do. The next day, he has to make a speech about the deaths at the school and he seems to be very bad at relating/talking to his students which is a trait he carries for the rest of the series. He also tries to stay positive in most situations, bringing up at the start of many days that there hasn't been many more deaths after the second episode. He finds himself incessantly tormented by the flirtations of Fig, despite his best efforts to rebut her and reach out on an empathetic level. He is also the one who hires Gilear Faeth and Jawbone as the Lunch Lad and guidance counselor respectively. In Episode 15, we discover that Goldenhoard was secretly Kalvaxus, a dragon emperor from ancient Solace who was defeated and then bound to the Aguefort Adventuring Academy, by Arthur Aguefort, as its eternal vice principal and that the conspiracy (palimpsests, hellmouths, poison tea, KVX Bank, prom king and queen vote) was all set up by Goldenhoard in an attempt to follow a prophecy Arthur Aguefort was given that says he will break free of his binding and "the world as we know it shall perish forever". Once The Bad Kids figure this out Goldenhoard loses his disciplinarian facade and confronts The Bad Kids over the PA system. He begins saying how his race has always known that you are born alone and die alone and that adventuring parties are inherintly flawed since each individal has their own selfish wants and needs that won't always align with the rest of the group. He then sends vidoes of fires being set to each of the PC's homes in order to distract and stall them for long enough so that he can break free without interruption. At the end of the episode, The Bad Kids bust into prom right before the last step "crowning of a new king and queen" (since the monarchy dispanded when Kalvaxus was defeated) in the form of Dayne and Penelope as prom king and queen. In Episode 16, he breaks free from his binding and unleashes into his true form and battles The Bad Kids, Ragh, Jawbone, Sklonda and Gorthalax the Insatiable. It was revealed in this episode that he is also a Libertarian. In Episode 17, he loses the battle and gets killed by our intrepid heroes. His face is then eaten by Riz and Sklonda Gukgak to avenge the death of Pok Gukgak . Kristen Applebees then revives him, not before being tied up, and gets killed a second time by the maidens who were trapped in the palimpsests which includes Danielle, Antiope, Katya, Zelda, Penny, Sam and Ostentatia. After his death, he goes to hell and is turned into Bill Seacaster's ship so he and his crew, who have died previously, can pillage and plunder Baator, the nine hells, and ultimately kill the devil. Category:Fantasy High